


The Society for the Protection of Feline Beings

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus supports Millicent's efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Society for the Protection of Feline Beings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duniazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniazade/gifts).



> Written on 18 April 2012 in response to [duniazade](http://duniazade.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione, Snape: code, cats, victory_.

Severus returned home that evening via the kitchen door to find Spinner's End spotless and Millicent wearing dress robes as she fussed over the tea things.

 _That's not Mam's old tea set_ , Severus thought. "What's the occasion?"

"She likes cats," Millicent replied, inexplicably.

"Who does?"

"Granger."

"What does that signify?"

"She's here. I invited her. I . . . need her help getting something into the Magical Code."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this intelligence. "I wasn't aware that your relations with Granger were as cordial as that."

From what he'd heard of Granger's career at the Ministry, her relations weren't cordial with anyone.

"Perhaps they're not, but she likes Kneazles, too, and I need—"

"Her help, yes, but with what?"

"Millicent, are you sure I can't help you?" Granger called, from the front room.

"Be right there!" Millicent shouted, knocking over the sugar bowl.

Severus took her hands. "Calm down and explain."

"We can't keep her waiting." Millicent pulled away and rushed out, forgetting the tea tray.

Sighing, Severus set the sugar bowl to rights and sent the tray after her.

"Miss Granger."

"Headmaster Snape. How nice to see you—and what an amazing book collection you ha—"

"Yes," interrupted Millicent, "both of you read—but we've got to discuss what those bastards at Victory Magiceuticals are doing to the babies!"

"What 'babies'?"

"She means the Kneazles," Granger replied.

"And the cats. They can't help it if they're not Kneazles, but—"

"Am I to understand that the firm is testing products on animals?" asked Severus, taking Millicent's hand.

To her credit, Granger didn't appear to notice.

"Yes!" exclaimed Millicent.

Granger cleared her throat. "Millicent, did you ever tell Head—"

"Severus," Severus interrupted, wanting to support Millicent's cause, which he suspected was two-fold.

"—master, er, Severus about Jabber?"

"No," Millicent replied, turning to him. "He was my pet when I was little. Father hated him."

"Millicent's fond of Kneazles and cats, just as I am," Granger said, "and we both find it objectionable that the firm should be using them in product testing."

"Ah," said Severus, "so you've elected to work together towards seeing the practice abolished?"

Millicent squeezed his hand.

"Exactly," replied Granger. "You're looking at the founding members of the Society for the Protection of Feline Beings."

Millicent beamed at Granger; Granger beamed back. Severus forbore to sigh at their mutual crusading zeal.

"Wouldn't it be easier to curse the company so that they couldn't do it?"

Both witches' eyes widened at Severus' suggestion.

"No!" exclaimed Millicent.

Granger shook her head. "Of course not. Who knows _what_ sort of reaction a curse might have in the presence of so much unknown magic? Really, Pro—"

"Severus," Severus replied, repressing a smirk.

"—fessor! You should know better."

"Perhaps I'll just leave you two to discuss your project in peace," Severus replied, doing just that.

"I can't believe he suggested that," Millicent told Granger, as soon as he'd left the room.

Standing on the other side of the door, Severus smiled. It was good to discover that Millicent was making a friend, even if it had to be with Granger. Throwing her lot in with a former Death Eater hadn't done much for Millicent's already limited popularity, and he knew how lonely she'd been.

 _What I didn't know, however_ , he thought, surveying the kitchen and discovering the marked up Magical Menagerie brochure on the table, _is that she wanted a Kneazle_.

There were two in particular that Millicent had circled; they shared the same cage.

 _Well, she'll have both of them_ , he decided, taking himself off, brochure in hand. _It wouldn't do to come between friends_.


End file.
